


Pod ostrzałem

by kurudi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: 1781, M/M, Memories, mullette, the battle of yorktown
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 01:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12643530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurudi/pseuds/kurudi
Summary: Gdy czujesz że jesteś kilka milimetrów od śmierci widzisz przed oczami to co dla Ciebie najważniejsze. Widzisz swój cel życia.Generał Lafayette nie może jednak się nad tym zastanawiać.Choć obraz walki przesłania mu jedna, tak bardzo znajoma twarz.





	Pod ostrzałem

Huk, strzały i śmierć otaczały mnie ze wsząd. Bitwa choć szła po naszej myśli zbierała żniwo ofiar. A teraz? Ja, generał Markiz de Lafayette siedziałem ukryty pod osłoną, lecz Brytyjczycy dobrze wiedzieli że tam jestem. W mojej broni właśnie skończyły się naboje. Spróbowałem się wychylić, ale czyjś nabój minął moją głowę dosłownie o milimetr. A przed oczami pojawił się obraz. 

Twarz ciemnoskórego mężczyzny, w szarej wełnianej czapce. Jego ciepłe łagodne oczy wpatrujące się w te moje z odległości dosłownie paru centymetrów. Jego oddech na mojej szyi, uśmiech na twarzy, dłonie przytulające mnie do siebie i ten cudowny spokój które mi to dawało. Czułem się przy nim tak spokojnie i błogo, a po moim ciele rozchodziło się miłe ciepło. To wspomnienie ostatniej spędzonej wspólnie nocy zanim wysłano go jako szpiega było tak silne że nawet teraz poczułem delikatne rozluźnienie. Mój ukochany, Hercules Mulligan. Chciałem żeby był teraz tutaj, albo żeby był bezpieczny. Ale wiedziałem że on też gdzieś tam jest i walczy, że może nawet już nie żyje. 

Kolejny strzał i powrót do rzeczywistości. Mięśnie od razu całkowicie się spinają, a ja rozglądam za jakąś możliwością ucieczki. Jakieś... pięćdziesiąt, może sześćdziesiąt metrów do przebiegnięcia i znajdę się za osłoną z częścią mojego oddziału. Dwadzieścia metrów stąd leży ciało jednego z nas, chyba próbował dostać się do mnie. Widzę broń którą niósł w rękach, leży obok niego, był młody i niósł ją jakby niepewny co z nią zrobić. Wziąłem jeden głęboki oddech i cicho, w moich ojczystym języku wyszeptałem sam do siebie. - Niedługo znów się zobaczymy Herc. Obiecuję. - Kolejny oddech, a potem bieg który podniósł adrenalinę. Słyszę strzały, ale w biegu chwytam broń i upadam za osłoną. Sprawdzając ilość naboi wydaje rozkazy ludzią. Chce by przegrupowali siły i ruszyli do ataku. 

Niestety gdy adrenalina powoli opada pojawia się o ogromny ból. Chwytam się za bok i czuje przelewająca się przez palce ciepłą krew moczącą moją koszulkę. Ktoś krzyczy.  
\- Generał jest ranny! Dajcie tutaj lekarza!  
A ja znów widzę jego. 

Jego klatkę piersiową, całą w mięśniach, przypominam sobie te chwilę gdy leżałem z głową na niej. Moje rozpuszczone ciemne loki rozsypywały się po niej, a on się nimi bawił opowiadając mi o swojej rodzinie, o życiu w Ameryce, o pracy krawca. O wszystkim i o niczym, a ja słuchałem jego basowego męskiego głosu który tak bardzo mnie uspokajał. 

\- Nic mi nie jest. To tylko draśnięcie. - Sam sobie zakładam prowizoryczny opatrunek po czym wychylam się i strzelam do jakiegoś Anglika. On upada najpewniej zabity. 

To zdecydowanie nie było zachowanie godne dżentelmena, przyzwoite czy skromne.  
Ale tą jedną walkę pozwoliłem sobie przegrać, tak, ja Markiz de Lafayette przyznaje się że przegrałem. Moje poczucie przyzwoitości przegrało z pragnieniem by ten nowojorski krawiec stał się na zawsze tylko mój już po pierwszej spędzonej wspólnie nocy. Byłem pewien że nie będę w stanie tego pokonać, bo właśnie to dawało mi siłę by walczyć z całym innym złem. 

Walka trwa kolejne godziny, a ja muszę się na niej skupić. Ale w końcu udaje nam się. Widzimy młodego mężczyznę z białą flagą, a na moich ustach pojawia się cień uśmiechu. Poddają się. Wygraliśmy. Nikt już nie zginie. - Niedługo się zobaczymy Mulligan. - Mówię cicho, tak bym tylko ja to usłyszał. 

Czy on przeżył, czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Byłem coraz mniej cierpliwy chcąc już wiedzieć. Spotkałem już George Washingtona i Alexandra. Cieszyłem się razem z nimi z zwycięstwa, ale niewiedza czy Hercules żyje zabijała mnie od środka. Jeden z lekarzy zdjął mi pośpiesznie zrobiony opatrunek i powoli, ale dokładnie oczyścił ranę. Bolała jak diabli. Jednak mimo tego gdy tylko zobaczyłem jak odsuwa od niej ręce i mówi, zapewne bardziej sam do siebie niż do mnie - skończone - podniosłem się. Co oczywiście było zbyt gwałtowne jak na świeżą ranę, za którą od razu się chwyciłem znów szycząc z bólu. Może jedno lub dwa francuskie przekleństwa wymskneły mi się przez zęby. Jednak on był teraz ważniejszy, więc narzuciłem tylko białą koszulę z odznaczającą się plamą krwi i ruszyłem powoli przez obóz, szukając go coraz paniczniej wzrokiem. 

Zapewne kobiety przyglądały mi się, należałem do osób przystojnych, a teraz szedłem w tej rozpiętej koszuli. Dla mnie czas ciągnął się w nieskończoność. Sekundy zmieniały się w godziny marszu w poszukiwaniu jedynej osoby której wzrok chciałem na sobie czuć. 

\- Lafayette! - Ten krótki krzyk. Tylko moje nazwisko. A sprawiło że na moich ustach pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Odwrociłem się i zobaczyłem jego. Mój ukochany szedł w moją stronę z bandaną, która musiała mu teraz zastępować czapkę.  
\- Hercules Mulligan. - Przytuliłem go... tutaj po przyjacielsku.  
\- Co ci się stało Laffy..aytte. - Jego wzrok wyrażał troskę, patrzył na krew na mojej koszuli.  
\- Pocisk mnie drasnął. Lekarz już to zszył. Wiesz że mnie nie tak łatwo się pozbyć. - Kąciki moich ust jeszcze bardziej wykrzywiły się ku górze. 

Dopiero później gdy udało nam się dojść do mojego namiotu złączyłem nasze usta w długim pocałunku. Tak bardzo długo na to czekałem. Nasze wargi smakowały się wzajemnie, a ciała zbliżone do siebie były idealne. Razem idealne. - Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób Monsieur.  
\- Czego? - Słyszałem to niezrozumienie w jego głosie i tylko pokreciłem głową.  
\- Nie zostawiaj mnie.


End file.
